


combatir el crimen con brownies

by agentemind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Crack, Derek Has a Plan, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oblivious Stiles, This Is STUPID, also, and alpha stiles even if he's not lol, and it involves sugar, sugar coma, sólo mencionada y son los gemelos, the plot is sugar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tiene un plan estúpido y Stiles no entiende por qué incluye dulces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es super estúpido, really. Tengo que escribir angst y sólo me salen tonterías y necesito vaciar mi sistema de tonterías. I'm as stupid as this fic.

1

 

Las noches de pelis no son una tradición inquebrantable. Stiles lo tiene tan claro como que el Universo se expande y que la mitología no es tan ficticia como todo el mundo cree. Igual que no hay límites a lo imbécil que Jackson puede ser o lo perfecto que puede seguir siendo el pelo de Lydia a pesar de que ya no esté perdida e irracionalmente colgado de ella.

Hay límites para muchas otras cosas, como por ejemplo para el número de veces que Scott y Isaac pueden tocarse accidentalmente en el sofá antes de que deje de parecer accidental. O lo profundo que puede ser el escote de Erica antes de que empiece a llamar su atención lo suficiente para que merezca la pena arriesgar su vida. Y en general muchos otros límites que tienen que ver con Derek y que Stiles prefiere no repasar mentalmente lejos de la seguridad de su cuarto.

Pero no hay leyes para la noche de pelis y eso quiere decir que si llega tarde no se acabará el mundo y su retraso no provocará la invocación de una bruja bizca con un historial de hechizos mal pronunciados que haría temblar a Sabrina.

Otra vez.

Por eso las diecisiete llamadas perdidas que tiene en su teléfono móvil que le miran de forma amenazante desde la pantalla no tienen sentido. A no ser que estuviesen en peligro, cosa que no ha sucedido desde hace meses pero que no le ha frenado a la hora de pisar el acelerador y saltarse unas diez normas de tráfico distintas de camino al loft.

“Estáis de coña”, gruñe en medio del salón y, sí, gruñe, porque se ha vuelto todo un profesional en el campo y porque no ha corrido escaleras arriba para ésto.

Esperaba toparse con el caos nada más cruzar la puerta y lo que ha encontrado han sido cinco hombres lobo y la más perfecta representación de la raza humana tirados por los sofás como si fuese pleno agosto y el sol del atardecer se hubiera quedado atrapado en el horizonte y el calor fuera insoportable y...

De acuerdo. Es la peor semana en lo que va de verano y él mismo estaba dándose una merecida ducha de agua fría antes de ser arrastrado por la adrenalina y el sentimiento de culpa hasta su Jeep, pero no hay excusa.

Hoy no hay excusas para Stiles.

“Tío”, dice Scott, sonriendo desde su rincón del sofá, lo único no ocupado por Isaac, actualmente recostado a lo largo de los cojines y con los pies apoyados en las piernas de Scott. Sutil.

“¡Tío!”, responde Stiles sin esconder su indignación y señalando la pantalla brillante de su móvil antes de lanzárselo a su amigo. Respira hondo y reconoce el lugar con los ojos bien abiertos. Tiene que estar escapándosele algo porque nada de esto tiene sentido.

Scott coge el teléfono con reflejos lobunos antes de que caiga sobre Isaac y le dedica una tímida sonrisa que pretende ser furtiva antes de volver su atención a la pantalla. La mira sin sobresaltarse y Stiles recupera el aliento tras los cuatro pisos sin ascensor a velocidad de emergencia sentándose sobre el amplificador de la guitarra de Scott que lleva allí sin usar desde hace semanas.

Está resistiendo el impulso de golpear la frente repetidamente contra la pared sólo por lo cansado que está.

Boyd cambia de canal y el presunto estado de petrificación en que se encontraba la manada se disuelve en quejas y gruñidos y los ojos amarillos de Boyd iluminándolos a todos hacia el silencio.

Y eso es nuevo.

Pero todos se relajan de nuevo cuando Boyd para de hacer zapping y lo deja en una película en coreano subtitulada en alemán que ya está empezada y, ¿qué cojones?

“Llegas tarde”, dice una voz a su espalda, una voz que conoce demasiado bien y que definitivamente no le produce escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral.

Stiles se da la vuelta y su cerebro tiene que haberse bloqueado en algún momento del día y tiene que estar soñando porque Derek tiene un bol en un brazo y la varilla de batir en la mano y eso es chocolate en su muñeca y en su... sí, sin lugar a dudas eso que hay en su abdomen es chocolate y de repente todo huele a pastelería.

Sueños perfectos que serían mucho más perfectos si el salón estuviese vacío y Derek ni siquiera llevase los pantalones. Porque además de no llevar ninguna camiseta puesta, está descalzo y sus pies asoman por debajo de los vaqueros y los pies no deberían ser sexys, lo sabe, pero que alguien le de un respiro.

“Qué... qué le pasa a tu prole?”, pregunta casi sin titubear y, ¡sí! Una pequeña victoria a cada paso, Stiles...

Derek echa un vistazo al panorama y, ¿es eso una sonrisa?

“Coma diabético, supongo”, dice y, dándose la vuelta, añade. “Y llegas tarde”.

Stiles le sigue hacia la cocina. ¿Por qué le sigue hacia la cocina? ¿Desde cuando la guerra se gana lanzando chocolate por las paredes? Stiles lo mira todo muy despacio y teniendo cuidado de no tocar nada.

“Eh..., ¿sí? No me había dado cuenta. Tal vez si me hubieseis llamado dieciocho veces en lugar de die-ci-sie-te, tío, lo hubiera pillado antes”.

“Sarcasmo”.

“No, sólo mi alma tendida a tus pies, cabeza hueca”, la cara de Derek se deforma en una mueca extraña, casi como si acabase de comerse un limón, pero sigue atendiendo a su mezcla de chocolate y nueces. “¿Y qué ha pasado aquí? Porque si me hubierais dicho que lo último era combatir el crimen con brownies no hubiese llegado tarde”.

“No deberías llegar tarde de todas formas”.

“Nadie ha escrito leyes sobre las noches de pelis, tío. Pero si quieres que las haya, vale. Stiles puede llegar tarde una vez al mes sin que le acosen telefónicamente y casi le produzcan un ataque al corazón pensando que estabais todos en peligro, maldito idiota”.

Derek le mira entonces y una luz distinta brilla en sus ojos.

“Viniste corriendo”, dice, mirándole de arriba a abajo y dándose cuenta por primera vez de que la camiseta de Stiles está un poco mojada y que todavía respira con cierta dificultad. Sus ojos se abren tanto que resulta cómico, pero Stiles no quiere reírse, no ahora, porque no quiere ser el blando del grupo.

“¿Sabes hacer preguntas interrogativas? Y sí, imbécil, cuando vi el móvil casi me da un ataque. Tú, Derek Hale, llamándome tantas veces un viernes por la noche como si mi presencia aquí fuera necesaria”, Derek frunce el ceño y Stiles finge ignorar la confusión de su rostro. “Pensé que había una emergencia sobrenatural, no que...”.

Stiles tiene que callarse y mirar bien la cocina porque hay algo, algo más, que no cuadra y sus preguntas solamente se incrementan. No sólo está Derek haciendo brownies (sin camiseta, ¡por Dios!), sino que la cocina está plagada de platos plagados de pasteles plagados de glaseado de colores.

“¿Qué narices ha pasado aquí?”.

“Si no hubieras llegado tarde lo sabrías?”, responde Derek, revolviendo tan concentrado que le recuerda al día que cocinaron las bombas para Deucalion y Cía y Derek no le dejaba acercarse a la cocina.

“Muy maduro por tu parte”.

“Todo lo malo se pega”.

Stiles gruñe, exasperado, alzando los brazos en el aire y dándole la espalda a Derek. “Paso”, dice, marchándose por donde llegó. “Paso de la noche de pelis. Esto no tiene sentido. Paso de todos vosotros y de lo que os hayáis metido para que a nadie le parezca raro que Derek esté jugando a _Mi primer horno pastelero_ ”.

Llega hasta las escaleras antes de dar la vuelta, entrar en la cocina lanzando a Derek su mirada más mortífera y coger un brownie de la bandeja que tiene en la mano y un pastelito rosa, dos galletas con forma de luna y una rosquilla de chocolate que tiene su nombre escrito con glaseado verde. Dedica a Derek su mejor gruñido y vuelve a marcharse, bufando entre dientes sobre locura transitoria y abducciones alienígenas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is wrong with Derek?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUGAR FREE

2

 

“No”.

“Stiles...”.

“No. Y no pongas puntos suspensivos a mi nombre”.

“A Lydia no va a gustarle”.

“¿Y desde cuándo te importa a ti la opinión de Lydia?”.

“Desde que...”.

“¿Que qué, Derek?”.

“Da igual”.

“A mí me importa”.

“¿Y tiene que importarme que a ti te importe?”.

“Sí”.

“¿Por qué?”.

“Porque soy Stiles”.

“Muy maduro por tu parte”.

“Todo lo malo se pega, Derekkk”.

“Vamos a ir de todas formas”.

Stiles gruñe, se aguanta las ganas de morder su almohada y patalea para sacarse las mantas de encima como si fuese pleno invierno aunque hace un calor de muerte. 

Derek se aclara la garganta y le da la espalda.

“Te...”.

“Ugh. Vale. Espera abajo. En la puerta. Pero aléjate del felpudo”.

Derek debe haberse golpeado la cabeza porque ni siquiera le devuelve la pulla, o el gruñido, o el patético chiste sobre perros.

 

//

 

Stiles no se da cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos la absurda sexualidad del Camaro hasta que su nuca toca el asiento de piel y no puede retener el gemido que escapa entre sus labios. Oh, sí.

“¿Por qué compraste aquel maldito Toyota?”, pregunta Stiles, las palabras casi como continuación de su orgasmo vehicular, pasando sus manos por el salpicadero y dejando sus huellas por todas partes.

“Era práctico”, responde Derek, girando la llave y dejando salir ese sonido de los dioses que Stiles puede sentir vibrar a través del asiento.

“Era lo peor”.

Derek suspira un “ahora ya no importa” y aprieta el volante con más fuerza. Puede soportar un viaje hasta el otro extremo del pueblo con Stiles en el coche. No es la primera vez. Puede hacerlo.

“Oh, no. A los gemelos modelos sí que les importa”.

Derek le mira entonces, consciente de que Stiles está conteniendo la risa y de que el recuerdo de su coche hecho trizas en una montaña de restos de hombre lobo y sangre, mucha, mucha sangre, también le hace un poquito de gracia.

“Puedes reírte”.

“Nop”.

“Vengaaa”, le provoca Stiles, pinchándole con el dedo en las costillas, justo por debajo del brazo que Derek tiene anclado en el volante. Donde tiene más cosquillas. Maldito.

“Pa- para, Stiles”, gruñe Derek, conteniendo la risa. Aunque Stiles no para. Claro que Stiles no para.

“Aburríiiiidooo”.

Derek da un volantazo para esquivar el coche que venía frente a ellos por el carril contrario, porque ellos iban por el carril contrario, y frena dando gracias a su suerte en el semáforo más molesto de toda la ciudad.

“Has parado”, dice Stiles.

“Claro que he parado. Está en rojo”.

“Siempre está en rojo”.

“Lo sé”.

Stiles bufa, Derek le imita y caen en un silencio que hace más interminable esa absurda parada.

“¿Puedes decirme otra vez por qué tengo que acompañarte a la pastelería?”.

“No recuerdo haberte dado una razón”.

“A Lydia no va a gustarle, dijiste”, le imita Stiles, poniendo la voz exageradamente grave. Demasiado exageradamente, teniendo en cuenta que la voz de Derek ni siquiera es grave.

“No mentí”.

“¿Por quéeeeeeee?”, se queja Stiles, fingiendo que toca la batería con los dedos por todo el salpicadero y menos mal que Derek no está conduciendo en ese momento porque, jo-der.

“Porque es la fiesta de bienvenida de Allison. Allison es tu amiga. No mía. La pregunta que tienes que hacerte es por qué tengo que ir yo”.

Stiles para de repente. Incluso su corazón para de repente antes de que Stiles se vuelva hacia él casi a cámara lenta. Cuando Derek se atreve a girarse, Stiles está mirando fijamente hacia algún punto de su cara que se convierte en sus ojos cuando ambos están frente a frente.

“Mierda”.

“Sorpresa. Tus amigos son lo peor. Gracias por la consideración”.

“Argents”, bufa Stiles, cruzándose de brazos y cayendo contra el asiento con todo su peso.

Dramatismo marca Stilinski.

Pero es que los Stilinski tienen buena memoria.

“No es culpa de los Argent en este caso, Stiles”.

“Siempre es culpa de los Argent cuando no es culpa tuya, Derek”.

Derek gruñe ante eso, pero la luz del semáforo cambia a verde y arranca antes de poder darle la colleja que sabe que Stiles está esperando.

 

//

 

Es prueba suficiente de lo absurdas que son sus vidas cuando van a entrar en la pastelería y se chocan con los marcos de la puerta por intentar cruzarla al mismo tiempo. Después de haber estado dos minutos cediéndose el paso antes de entrar. Entorpeciendo el paso a dos niños con cara de necesitar una dosis más de azúcar para superar el día y a su madre. Como dos idiotas.

“Ok, Derek, ya paso yo. Gracias por la caballerosidad”, dice Stiles, alisando su ropa y mirando a Derek por encima del hombro.

Derek sólo parece ligeramente ofendido. Ni siquiera tiene el ceño fruncido.

Y eso es raro.

Tanto como verle distraído mirando el expositor de pastas que hay junto a la entrada. Son de varias tonalidades de rosa y verde y tienen mensajitos ridículos escritos con el frosting pero tienen buena pinta, no va a negarlo. Lo que no tiene sentido es Derek analizándolos con su mirada de lobo concentrado en su presa (eso es algo que existe, de verdad) como si estuviese intentando memorizar sus formas o hacerlos desaparecer con la mirada.

Con rayos láser o a lgo así.

Tampoco es que fuera a sorprenderle demasiado que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Tan sólo se ofendería por no saberlo hasta entonces. No es que sean los mejores amigos del mundo, pero matar criaturas de la noche te une con quien te cubre las espaldas y ese suele ser Derek estos días.

“¿Quieres que te compre un par?”, susurra, inclinándose sobre el mostrador junto a él y moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente hasta que Derek arquea una de las suyas hacia él.

“¿Quieres decir que vas a pagar tú la tarta?”.

“No”.

Derek bufa y se incorpora y justo cuando Stiles cree que va a ir directamente hacia la barra donde los espera la dependienta, Derek se para y Stiles no tiene otra opción que chocar contra su espalda.

¡Indignación, intermitentes..., lo que sea!

Antes de que pueda quejarse, Derek se está girando hacia él con una bandeja llena de diminutas versiones de diversos pasteles en la mano y diciendo “elige uno”.

“¿Qué?”.

“Elige uno, Stiles. Son muestras”.

“¿Y qué sentido tiene eso?”.

Derek le pone la bandeja a dos centímetros de la nariz. “Son gratis. Escoge”.

“Eso no explica nada”.

“¿Quieres coger uno?”.

“¿Por qué sólo uno?”, Stiles da un paso hacia atrás. ¿Qué le pasa a Derek hoy?

“Stiles...”.

“¿Por qué hay puntos suspensivos ahí otra vez?”.

“Sólo... hazlo”.

Derek vuelve a empujar la bandeja hacia Stiles, que tartamudea, da un paso hacia atrás, dos, tres y cae con un grito sobre las pastas de colores, tirando el expositor y todas sus diminutas delicias decoradas por todo el suelo.

En algún punto recuerda haber escuchado a Derek decir su nombre, pero cuando es capaz de abrir los ojos, la pastelera está mirándole desde arriba y sacudiendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

Oh, la decepción.

Gracias, Derek, piensa, y no quiere decirlo en voz alta.

“Gracias, Derek”, dice de todas formas, sacudiendo las galletas que tiene sobre la ropa y dejándolas caer todas al suelo.

Derek sólo bufa y se gira poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Como si fuera su culpa.

Increíble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U THOUGHT

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK YOU READ IT ALL, DEREK!BROWNIE POINTS FOR YOU!
> 
> No, en serio, ahora me apetecen brownies y en la panadería del alcampo tienen unos taaaaan ricos, gtg


End file.
